Be a Stalker
by America 50states Hero
Summary: Ketika cinta sedang melanda sang perfeksionis seperti Rei. Gou yang merupakan manager klub renang selalu datang membantu bahkan menginterogasinya jika Rei sedang galau. Dan dia mulai merasakan adanya 'crush' terhadap si perenang gaya kupu-kupu itu. Rate K to T. Fic abal perdana di pendem gratis. If you don't like, then don't read it. ;)


Hai, saya Ame-chan balik lagi setelah sekian 1 abad /pret/ lamanya hiatus. Dan memulai fic baru untuk fandom Free! yg berisi cowok cowok sekseh pecinta air kaporit(?).

Kenapa saya milih bikin fic ini dulu? Karena saya udah kesemsem banget dari adanya hints Rei bersama Gou untuk pertama kalinya dan langsung ngeship berat ama mereka berdua (tentunya setelah Reigisa). Lagipula di fandom indo masih kuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang banget alias rare akan pairing ReiGou ini. Jadi saya putuskan untuk membuat ficnya secara perdana~ Lalalalala~

Okey lah tanpa banyak cincong lagi sok atuh nikmati ceritanya~ /kedipkedipgenit

* * *

**Free! © KyoAni **

**(surganya anime-anime moe yang mendadak mulai menggebrak dunia dengan anime ikemen)**

**Cover image ****© Someone on pixiv (lupa id-nya berapa. /plak)**

**Be a Stalker © Meh**

**Pairing: ReiGou, Rei x OC**

**Genre: Author bingung mau nentuin genre apa selain romance.**

******Warning: Judul gak nyambung ama cerita, slight humor yang super duper garing renyah, alur kecepetan (sepertinya), maybe typo, maybe OOC, dan semacemnya apelah.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

"Rei-kun, jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, ceritakanlah padaku! Kau tidak perlu stress memikirkannya sendiri."

"Gou-san…"

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru yang wajahnya selalu dihiasi dengan kacamata merah menatap tak percaya –lebih tepatnya tertegun akan perkataan gadis bersurai merah marun yang berdiri di depannya. Si gadis yang dipanggil Gou itu terus memasang tatapan '_what did you fucking do?_' kepada si pemuda berkacamata. Mereka berdua tengah berada di kelas si surai biru yang bernama Rei tersebut. Hanya berdua, karena pada saat itu merupakan jam pulang sekolah.

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kamu sedang jatuh cinta belakangan ini."

"HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Gou, Rei hanya bisa tertawa jleger cetar membahana. Hey, sejak kapan si pemuda kutu buku itu mengalami sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak logis seperti jatuh cinta? Rei sudah tidak pernah lagi merasakan hal itu sejak awal masuk SMA. Seingatnya, dia memang pernah mengalami yang namanya jatuh cinta saat SMP dulu. Sayangnya setelah menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang disukainya itu dan menjalin hubungan beberapa lama, si gadis yang disukai Rei malah lebih memilih putus hubungan. Semenjak kejadian ngenes itu Rei lebih memilih fokus belajar dan bersikap dingin pada orang disekitarnya, ya hanya orang yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya. Ah sudahlah, dia tidak akan mau mengingat masa lalu itu lagi. Lagipula sekarang sikapnya sudah terbuka dan ramah kepada siapapun.

"Aku jatuh cinta? Siapa yang mengatakan itu?" Rei kembali tertawa bahak. "Mana mungkin aku jatuh pada hal yang tidak logis seperti cinta," terkanya yang lagi-lagi membuatnya tertawa bahak, seakan-akan sedang dikelitiki ribuan kupu-kupu yang hinggap di tubuhnya yang tanpa busana. Huwat? Tanpa busana?

Gou menatap aneh Rei, "Jadi bukan itu? Lalu apa?"

"Tidak ada yang terjadi kok."

"Lalu, kenapa kau belanja kue?"

Rei merasa tubuhnya seperti tersengat listrik 1000 volt, kaget seketika mendengar dugaan Gou yang tepat. "A-aku hanya ingin makan kue sekali-kali," jawabnya dengan gugup.

"Lalu, kau pergi kemana akhir-akhir ini?" Gou mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rei dengan tatapan mencurigakan-uhuk-mungkin intimidasi.

"Hanya mengurus urusan kecil," kata Rei yang makin gugup sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya, padahal tidak merosot atau apa.

"Urusan apa?" Tanya Gou lagi. Dia tidak akan menyerah sampai Rei mau menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Gadis ber_ponytail_ itu benar-benar kepo.

Rei menutup matanya karena takut. "Hanya urusan kecil yang tidak penting!"

Wajah Gou semakin dekat dengan si perenang gaya kupu-kupu itu, hanya saja tatapannya kali ini lebih seram sampai membuat cowok yang ditatapnya makin gugup dan ketakutan. Dia merasa selalu terintimidasi setiap berhadapan dengan Gou seperti ini.

"Ah, aku tidak… Ini tidak indah untuk diceritakan!" Rei pun gelagapan dan dengan sigap berdiri sambil mengambil tasnya. "Maaf aku juga ada urusan sore ini. Sampai jumpa!" Katanya dengan terburu-buru dan langsung lari terbirit-birit keluar kelas seperti dikejar hansip yang menangkap basah dia sedang mencuri sendal di masjid.

Ya ampun padahal sebenarnya Rei hanya belajar renang pada Rin yang merupakan kakaknya Gou secara rahasia, bukan sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi, Rei sendiri tidak akan mau menceritakannya. Mungkin baginya itu akan memalukan jika Gou, Nagisa, Haruka, dan Makoto tahu tentang hal ini. Jadi, dia lebih memilih kabur dengan terpaksa. Sungguh tidak indah.

* * *

**Saat jam istirahat di perpustakaan**

"Ah… Tidak sampai," keluh seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang dengan model dikuncir sebelah. Dia mengembungkan pipinya dan kebingungan, sedang memikirkan cara untuk mengambil buku yang ada di rak atas.

Rei melihat gadis tersebut tak jauh dari tempat si rambut pirang berdiri, ia tengah terdiam sambil memeluk beberapa buku dan menatap ke atas dimana buku-buku yang berhubungan dengan IPA, Kimia, dan Fisika diletakkan. Kemudian Rei mendekatinya untuk mengambilkan buku yang diinginkan gadis pirang itu.

"Apa ini buku yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Rei lalu memberikan bukunya ke gadis itu.

Si pirang mengangguk cepat dan mengambil buku tebal tersebut. "Iya! Terima kasih~ " ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Dia menatap Rei, "Ah, kamu anggota dari klub renang yang lari paling cepat waktu festival itu kan?"

"I-iya," jawab Rei dengan senyuman malu-malu. Tidak menyangka ada juga yang memperhatikannya dan mengingatnya begitu. Lalu Rei melihat pita seragam yang dikenakan gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu. Berwarna merah, berarti dia seangkatan dengannya.

"Namaku Kunieda Natsuko. Namamu?"

"Ryugazaki Rei," jawabnya lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Natsuko tertawa kecil setelah mendengar namanya. Terdengar feminin pikirnya.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar?" ajak Natsuko tanpa basa-basi.

"Boleh saja."

Kini mereka berdua sedang duduk berhadapan, sedang mengobrol sesekali melihat buku masing-masing yang mereka bawa untuk dibaca.

"Jadi, kau mantan anggota klub atletik? Pantas saja. Tapi, caramu dan kecepatanmu dalam berlari itu sangat indah. Benar-benar perhitungan yang sempurna!" Puji Natsuko dengan mata bersinar-sinar. Bahkan tertampak jelas ada efek gelembung-gelembung seperti cewek lagi jatuh cinta di manga shoujo. Dia berpikir cara berlari Rei sangat sesuai dengan perhitungan antara kecepatan langkah kaki saat berlari, kecepatan angin, tinggi badannya yang semampai, dan blablabla tentang teori fisika, kalkulus dan tek teretek tek tek (kucing) bengeknya yang bikin author gak paham pengen banting lappie-chan. Wajah si pemuda berkacamata yang dipuji itu langsung bersemu merah, lalu membetulkan letak kacamatanya lagi. Benar-benar kebiasaan Rei saat sedang malu, gugup, maupun serius.

"T-terima kasih. Aku hanya menggunakan teori perhitungan untuk melakukannya."

"Itulah yang aku pikirkan!" Seru Natsuko berapi-api.

Rei hanya bisa tersenyum lalu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Natsuko yang menurutnya mirip seperti Nagisa, hanya saja pemikiran gadis itu sama dengan dirinya yang menggunakan teori perhitungan dalam melakukan sesuatu. Intinya mereka berdua sama-sama kutu buku.

''Rei-kun juga suka matematika kan? Maukah kalau besok kita kesini lagi untuk belajar bersama? Aku ingin belajar sesuatu darimu." Natsuko menunduk malu setelah mengatakan itu, wajahnya terlihat bersemu merah. Mendengar ajakan gadis pirang itu, Rei pun menerima ajakannya dengan senang hati. Apalagi jika itu adalah ajakan untuk belajar bersama.

Setelah sampai di rumahnya, Rei membuka pintunya seraya mengucapkan _Tadaima _. Lalu dia pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian kemudian belajar. Disaat sedang seriusnya membaca buku kesayangannya yaitu buku teori, tiba-tiba saja si rambut biru itu mengingat apa yang dikatakan Natsuko tentang dirinya saat di perpustakaan. Suara yang agak nyaring tapi terdengar lembut juga itu mengiang di kepalanya, ditambah senyumannya yang polos dan manis serta ucapannya tentang teori-teori itu telah membuat Rei buyar. Teringat olehnya kata-kata 'indah' tentang dirinya dari mulut Natsuko. Semburat merah kini terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang tampan. Dia menggeleng keras berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam dalam pemikirannya itu. Bahkan dia mencoba untuk _headbang_ beberapa kali. Mungkinkah dia sedang jatuh cinta? Eh, padahal baru saja tadi siang bertemu, tapi sudah membuatnya merasakan hal seperti ini. Lalu Rei menepuk pipinya keras agar bisa melupakannya sementara dan fokus belajar. Belum lagi besok harus latihan renang dengan _regimen_ yang lebih sulit. 'Ada apa denganku…?' tanya Rei dalam hati terus menerus sambil menatap buku Fisika-nya. Hanya bisa mendesah pelan karena tidak bisa konsentrasi pada materi yang dibacanya, kemudian dia teringat akan hal lain.

"_Rei-kun, jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, ceritakanlah padaku! Kau tidak perlu stress memikirkannya sendiri."_

Itulah yang Rei ingat, perkataan Gou saat ingin menginterogasinya di kelas. Bagaimana ini… Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa dia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Gou tentang masalahnya ini? Bisakah Gou menjaga rahasia? Sekarang pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu yang mengisi pikirannya. Dia tidak merasa yakin harus menceritakan hal yang dipikirkannya tentang Natsuko kepada Gou. Tapi yang dikatakan gadis rekan satu timnya itu memang benar, dia harus menceritakan pada seseorang yang bisa dipercaya. Rei sendiri sudah agak stress dan tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan rasa gundahnya. Lalu dia berusaha untuk menenangkan pikirannya sambil terus mendesah pelan.

'Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mengatakannya pada Gou-san.' Pikirannya kini sudah mulai tenang. Tangannya meraih ponselnya yang ada di samping tumpukan buku-buku pelajarannya untuk menelepon Gou.

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAAAAAA? KAMU JATUH CINTA? SERIUS? BUKAN BELAJAR RENANG SECARA RAHASIA DENGAN KAKAKKU KAN?" Pekik Gou dari sebrang telepon dengan jutaan pertanyaan-ralat-beberapa pertanyaan keponya. Astaga, padahal Rei belum bilang kalau dia jatuh cinta. Tapi pada kenyataannya sih memang benar…

"Gou-san… Benarkah? Tu-tunggu, aku kan belum bilang tentang perasaanku!"

"Ya, aku yakin kalau kamu sedang jatuh cinta. Fufufu, ternyata seorang Rei-kun bisa merasakan hal itu ya~" Tawa Gou sambil berseringai lebar yang tidak akan terlihat oleh lawan bicaranya. Lalu melanjutkan pertanyaan kepo lainnya, "Siapa gadis beruntung yang kau sukai itu?"

"Kunieda Natsuko…" Wajah Rei kembali memerah menyebut nama itu.

Kunieda Natsuko? Nama itu terdengar familiar di telinga Gou. Gadis ber-_ponytail _ itu terdiam sejenak. Mencerna kembali nama yang sudah disebutkan Rei tadi. Tunggu, itu kan teman sekelasnya. Rei-kun suka dengan gadis itu? Yang dia tau Natsuko itu adalah gadis yang menurutnya imut, juara di kelas karena selalu mendapatkan peringkat ke-1 di kelasnya, dan yang paling signifikan-dia mirip sekali dengan Rei, terkecuali untuk kekagumannya akan hal-hal berbau 'indah' dari segala sudut pandang.

Sudah hampir 2 menit tidak ada jawaban dari Gou, Rei menanyakan keadaannya, "Gou-san? Kau masih disana?" Suara lembut itu membuat Gou tersontak dari lamunannya.

"E-eh, i-iya?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok. Ehehehe." Si manager klub renang itu hanya bisa terkekeh tak jelas. "Jadi, kamu suka dengannya ya? Natsu-chan kan teman sekelasku."

"Iya, sepertinya. Benarkah?"

Gou kembali terdiam lalu segera mengangguk, "Hum! Dia anggota klub sains."

"Begitu ya… Kalau begitu bisakah kamu merahasiakan hal ini? Aku tidak ingin yang lainnya tahu. Cukup kita berdua saja." Wajah si manager bersemu merah mendengar kalimat terakhir itu. Eh, maksudnya cukup berdua itu kan berarti menjaga rahasia, tapi pikiran Gou entah kenapa malah melenceng ke hal lain. Tersadar kembali apa yang dipikirkannya dia pun mulai kebingungan sambil meremas pipinya, 'Kenapa aku jadi begini?'

Disisi lain, Rei memerah seketika, malu seusai berbicara hal tak indah (menurutnya) tentang dirinya menyukai seorang gadis pada Gou. Meskipun begitu entah kenapa dia senang bercampur lega bisa mencurahkan semuanya. Untungnya gadis pecinta otot itu mau mendengarkan semua dan mengerti yang Rei ceritakan. Akan tetapi, di samping itu juga sebenarnya ada seseorang lain yang disukai pemuda pecinta teori itu. Eh, berarti dia menyukai 2 orang cewek dong! Lalu, siapa cewek satu lagi yang disukainya itu selain Natsuko?

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Thanks for reading! Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan, soalnya baru bersemi kembali dalam dunia perfanfic-an. ;;w;;

Mind to review maybe? :D


End file.
